Sail On!: Chapter 1
Seated at the small table, with a huge pile of dishes in front of them, the two young pirates, Eustass D. Sid and Jon Snow, cleaned up the last two dishes in front of them. Leaning back against their chairs, with wide grins on their faces, the two would rub their stomachs in an almost identical manner. As the proprietress of the shop arrived a little later with the bill, Sid would push it towards Jon. Sid: Pay her will you, then we can go find you a Doctor. Jon: Pay her? With what, you have all the money. Sid: What? I used everything I had to buy our raft. I thought you had more. Jon: That piece of crap? You spent all our money on that? Sid: Hey, don't insult my raft. Just then the owner of the little restaurant would return, about to ask them to pay up when a racket from the other end of the restaurant would draw everyone's attention. A girl, maybe a year or so younger than Sid and Jon, sitting all alone at a table was being harassed by a group of three older men. The proprietress screamed out as one of the men went came tumbling backwards, a fork sticking out of his hand. Sid would let out a short laugh at the sight, noticing the fierce look in the girl's eyes and realizing that she had done that to the fellow. The other two would immediately draw their weapons, one a pair of swords, the other a pistol. Thug#1: You b****! You'll pay for that. Thug#2: I'll cut your pretty little face so badly that you'll regret the day you turned us down. As his sword would swing down towards the girl, Sid would suddenly appear next to the man, reaching out and catching his wrist, stopping the blade in mid swing. On the other side of the swordsman, Jon kicked the other thug away, sending him flying towards the bar, where he would crash into another patron, sending the two of them crashing through the ball wall and out of the restaurant. '' '''Sid': Two on one isn't really fair, is it? If you really want to use those blades on someone then why don't you try me? A quick punch to his gut would knock the thug out, sending him to the ground. Sid would then notice the hole in the wall, and would be about to turn to Jon to shout at him when he would notice his friend suddenly double over, clutching at his side. Rushing forward he would catch him before he hit the floor, lowering him slowly to a chair on the table the girl was occupying. Sid: You fool, you're still hurt. Who told you to go overboard like that? Girl: What's wrong with him? Sid would turn to look at the girl, noticing for the first time the strands of pink hair poking out from under the hat she was wearing. Sid: He was cut a week ago. The would still hasn't started to heal. Girl: And you came here to eat instead of taking him to a doctor? What kind of idiots are you guys? Move, let me take a look at him. Sid would get out of the way, letting the girl sit in front of Jon and pull his shirt up. The entire side was inflamed, the wound swollen. The girl would take a quick look at the wound before letting his shirt fall back down. Girl: The blade that caught this must have been poisoned. Its causing an infection that will only get worse if not treated properly. Come one, pick him up and bring him to my house, I'll make the medicine he needs. Sid: You are a doctor? Girl: Yes, but we can play twenty questions later, right now we need to get your friend to my house. Sid would immediately pick up Jon and follow the girl out of the restaurant, all thoughts of payment for the meal forgotten. A little while after, the patron who Jon had inadvertently sent flying out of the restaurant, would walk back in through the hole in the wall. Patron: Where did that bastard go? Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Sid would have deposited Jon onto the bed in the girl Mira's room, waiting outside for her to let him back in. Just then Lisa, Mira's sister, would walk out of the room. Lisa: Um, your friend is going to be alright. Mira managed to patch him up, he ought to be alright in a few days. Sid: Wohooo!! Awesome, that means that we can go to Loguetown quickly and then on to the Grand Line. Just then Mira would emerge from the room, drying her hands on a towel. Mira: Grand Line? Are you two pirates? Sid: (With a huge grin on his face) Mhm. Mira: And you are going to the Grand Line? Sid: Yes. Mira: Then take me with you. Lisa: No, absolutely not. Sid: Sure. Mira runs up to Sid and hugs him, while at almost the same time Lisa tries to scream out her disapproval of what has just happened. Mira: I'm going to be a pirate Lisa, and you should come with me. This town has nothing more for us. I know you want to just as bad as me. Just then the door leading to the street is sent crashing in, revealing a man standing in the doorway. Patron: (Shouting) Where's the bastard who threw me into the wall? Sid: Huh, what are you talking about? Mira: Stop shouting, this is a clinic, there is a sick man sleeping inside. Patron: (Suddenly stopping looking around and bows apologetically) Oh, sorry. Sid: Haha, you're that guy Jon sent flying through the wall, aren't you? I'm Sid, nice to meet you. Patron: (Holding his hand out politely) I'm Buzz, nice to meet you too. And yes, I'm the one you...(looses his cool and begins screaming once more) your friend is the one who kicked me?? Where is he? Sid: Sleeping. Buzz: So he's the patient who pinky here talked about? Sid: Yes, he's hurt. Buzz: Oh, alright. Guess I'll wait for him to get better before I kick his ass. Sid and Buzz proceed to settle down and begin talking, soon speaking as if they have known each other for years. As the two sisters watch on in surprise, Buzz begins to take out things from his pockets, weird looking objects that he quickly puts together to make a bow, then disassembles it and reassembles in the shape of a pipe, then a scissor, Sid watching on in awe, a huge grinning splitting his face. A few hours later, when Jon finally regained consciousness, he stepped out of the room to find Sid, Buzz and Mira playing cards at the kitchen table, a pile of food in front of them. Seeing the food his stomach would rumble loudly, catching the attention of the three players. Sid: Oh, you're up! Meet our new crew members, Mira and Buzz. Mira fixed you up and Buzz wants to beat you up. Buzz: Hey, I never said I was joining your crew. Sid: You said you'd think about it. Buzz: And that's not an agreement. Sid: Meh, close enough. Just then Lisa would want into the kitchen, quickly goig to the kitchen counter and returning with a plate full of food for Jon. Lisa: Here, you must be hungry. Jon: (Staring dumbly at Lisa) Umm, hungry, yes...very hungry. Mira: Haha, looks like another one's fallen for you sis. Lisa: Shut up Mira. Category:Stories Category:Sail On!